


Well then, bye

by roseandremus



Series: Julian Bashir Stories [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: not so nice garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	Well then, bye

You were a friend of Julian’s and by showing up one day at his weekly lunch with Garak, you and and Garak became friends. The first few lunches had been a bit awkward, but the two of you overcame it by talking about much anything that popped up, especially the doctor. You had more than an impression that the older man had fallen for the charming doctor in more ways than one.

During one of the weekly lunches, Garak had been paler than usual and less chatty despite Julian filling the silence with side comments that sparked small conversations. Garak was sandwiched between the you and Bashir when he fell towards the doctor as if the gravity doubled.

At first thought you thought it was a joke but then Garak started spasming, so you helped the doctor carry him to the infirmary across the way. When Garak came to a few minutes later, Julian decided teasing would be the best introduction, “You fainted... straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“My dear doctor, where would the fun be in that?” came Garak’s sharp reply telling much more than his words actually did. Garak was hurting and he wouldn’t give in.

“Julian, could I talk to Mr. Garak alone for a moment? I’ll make sure he doesn’t escape while you check on his stats?” you asked giving a suggestion that wasn’t half illogical.

Julian left and you turned to the stareing Cardassian just for him to say, “What you want? Truly, not the fake stories you’ve been feeding us at the lunches?”

You tried to cover the feelings arising, but you didn’t want to be rash because of distractions. You looked the paler man in the eyes and saw him recognize some defining characteristics.

“You believe yourself to be in love.” At first he sounded understanding before his apathetic cover revealed. “How pathetic?”

You held your ground, but the words rang true through and through. You turned your gaze to steel as you muttered, “I wish I could hate you.”

You left the room and told Julian that Garak would be fine with just a little personal care from Julian himself. You may have wanted to hate Garak for how he was, but you couldn’t bring yourself to inflict illwill on him in anyway.

A few months later, you were sick of watching Julian and Garak googly eye each other with no regard for your third side, so you approached Garak in his quarters one night. You went there with the plan of telling him you simply were swamped and couldn’t continue the lunch dates with him and Julian.

When you got there, you lost all of your nerve and almost left without confrontation except Garak opened his door to see you there. It seemed he hadn’t expected anyone, none the less you, to be outside his door at 02 hours. He gestured for you to speak so you did.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to stop having lunch with you and Julian. I’ll be on my way now.”

That would have been all if you had your way, but Garak replied, “So you gave up. How pathetic? I thought you would be one to stand strong. No matter, shall I inform the doctor or will you?”

You didn’t know if he meant to spark old wounds open with old access codes but he did. You almost reared back at the words but instead whispered in a dangerous voice, “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified. Expect love means standing strong and taking punches for the other person, so I’ll take that punch at leave you happy in your way with Julian. Try to enjoy yourself while it lasts Elim.”

You don’t know if he reacted for you turned your back and shut down on the way to your room. All you knew was that the doctor was understanding and still a friend despite whatever verbal abuse Garak said.


End file.
